Insulating beverage sleeves, known as “coozies”, “koozies” and/or “can huggies” are often used to hold beverage containers, such as beverage cans and bottles. The sleeves help to maintain the beverage at the desired temperature for a longer period of time, while also providing a comfortable means for the user to hold the beverage. The sleeve enables the user to hold the beverage without having to directly touch the beverage container itself, which may be very cold or hot. Also, there are beverage sleeves typically made of textured paper board that are adapted to fit around coffee cups (known as “coffee coozies”). These sleeves provide a comfortable means for the user to hold a hot cup of coffee, providing a barrier between the user and the hot coffee cup.